


i dont know how to title

by rag__tag



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst??, I honestly don't even know how to tag things on this website, I was literally making this up as I went, M/M, Papyrus - Freeform, Post pacifist, Sans - Freeform, Swearing, depressed sans is my aesthetic in life, its more like brotherly love, sPOILER TASTIC!!!, sorry i havent written a fanfiction in MONTHS, suicidal thoughts too??, there's love between sans and papyrus but its not fontcest???, undertale - Freeform, what is tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rag__tag/pseuds/rag__tag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[POST-PACIFIST]<br/>Sans is getting upset over the fact that Frisk has the ability to reset the timeline, and he doesn't want it to end.<br/>so he just kinda gets depressed and papyrus eventually ends up comforting him</p>
            </blockquote>





	i dont know how to title

**Author's Note:**

> this aint really fontcest  
> it's more just brotherly love
> 
> This is probably really shitty because i havent written a decent angsty kinda fanfic in a LONG TIME  
> so pls dont kill me :')

The room was dark and empty. The only light that came through was a little bit of a gentle, dappled light from the sunset, which was mostly filtered out by the curtains. A small, somewhat plump but skeletal figure was sitting on the floor, leaning against his bed, in nothing but a black tanktop and sport shorts, in a somewhat curled position. It was Sans. His forehead was resting on his arms as he looked down at the floor, inhaling deeply and sighing in misery. The monsters had been on the surface for just over a month now, and he had to admit; he was having a pretty darn good time. It'd be the time of his life.. if it weren't for a certain small problem standing in his way that he just couldn't get over. He looked around his fairly empty bedroom, and at the curtain. He noticed that the sun had almost completely gone down, even though the light was quite heavily filtered by the curtains. Sans looked at his bedside table -- there was a small tower of three plates, the third one still had a bit of spaghetti on it from the breakfast Papyrus had prepared and cooked for him. Sans began to think about it, and realized how happy Papyrus was to be on the surface. Every time the two brothers went out in public somewhere, Papyrus always had a smile glued on his face, always saying hello to people who passed by them and just generally being friendly. Sans heaved out a "heh heh", wishing that he could be as confident and approachable as his younger brother. He was just happy to have Papyrus as a brother. The lights in his eyes dimmed again, and he looked around the room nervously again, with that disgusting feeling of dread slowly sucking him back up. 

 

Papyrus opened the front door, walking inside his house.  
"I'M HOME!" He took his cap off and opened a few windows, letting the beautiful, crisp summer evening air into the house. He flicked some of the lights on, and took out his cellphone, checking the time. It was around 7:15PM.  
"AH, I'M GOING TO HAVE TO THINK ABOUT DINNER IN HALF AN HOUR.." Papyrus stood there for a moment, and then decided to go to his room.  
Papyrus relaxed on his bed, his bedroom windows all wide open. He absolutely loved this feeling, the feeling of just relaxing after a long, fun day with friends at a place such as a water park in summer. He got out his cellphone again and began to text with Undyne for a little while.

 

Sans was still in the position he was in thirty minutes earlier; curled in a ball, sitting up and leaning against his bed, sitting on the floor. He had stopped thinking about Frisk for a while, and just sat there, not doing a single thing. Not even the gentle caress of the summer breeze delicately curling through his bones would motivate him to get up and do something productive, or even just anything at all. He was filled with doubt, thinking to himself about his low self-esteem and how much of a depressed lazybones he was nowadays. /i should just get my god damn act together. it's fucking ridiculous. i'm pulling off such a disgusting facade. i should just get myself involved, and not waste the whole fucking summer away, but i honestly think there's nothing better to do than just lay here and walk in hopeless circles./  
Suddenly, Sans jolted, his eyes widening. He grabbed a hold of where his heart would be, and muttered curses under his breath.  
The kid.  
The kid's power.  
The kid's power to reset this timeline.

Sans didn't want this happy timeline to end. He was shaking now, negative thoughts toppling over one another like a pack of wolves trapped in a cage, trying to escape and reach the elk carcass in the other side of a room. Thoughts of the human that had killed Papyrus in countless previous timelines. Thoughts of being back in that miserable place; the Underground. He then began to think of other numerous, negative thoughts, a painful one being the thought of a human just jumping out of nowhere and killing Papyrus, although that was extremely unlikely to happen.  
Then, the ability to reset.  
Sans just didn't want the kid to reset out of boredom.  
Boy, he'd KILL just to get the kid to not reset.  
If anything, he'd kill HIMSELF to get Frisk to avoid resetting.  
Frisk hadn't even done anything, and honestly didn't plan to reset at all, yet Sans was still in the mindset that Frisk had yet to choose, and was going to reset soon. He thought that he wasn't able to change Frisk's mind on resetting.

Sans only just suddenly realized that he was speaking aloud.  
"fuck. i'm such a fucking bastard. this timeline is going to be gone all thanks to me. i’m literally garbage. fuck this bullshit.” Sans could feel his soul gently throbbing, although it was actually throbbing a lot harder than he felt. Tears were starting to come up to his eye sockets. Sans got a tight grip on his skull, curling up in an even tighter ball, laying on his side. His whole body was shaking. Both of his white pupils disappeared, but his left eye didn’t glow blue. Sans shakily inhaled, trying to keep in his sobs, but then gently let out a whimper, warm tears gently tipping out of his eye sockets.

 

Papyrus was scrolling through Facebook, feeling a little off. He couldn’t quite put his finger on why he felt so off, and what it was making him feel off. He realized the time, It was 7:30 now. He shrugged it off, knowing he was going to make spaghetti again for dinner. The tall skeleton decided to look at Sans’s profile. Nothing has been posted since a week earlier. He decided to text Sans, asking him how he was. Normally, Sans would see the message and reply to it within two minutes.  
Papyrus frowned. Sans wasn’t even typing up a reply. He was beginning to feel concerned for Sans, wanting to know what was bothering his older brother. Papyrus got up, stretching, putting his phone on sleep mode before he went to the kitchen.  
Papyrus got out the things he’d need for spaghetti, so he wouldn’t have to get them out later, and when he felt like it was time to make them, he could just jump straight into it. He was bored after, and decided to go and watch the MTT channel. For some reason, Papyrus felt a somewhat queasy feeling. A sick feeling that someone wasn’t okay. A feeling that someone was struggling. He shrugged it off for now, and focused on watching the television. It was Napstablook’s Friday night music show, which most of the time ended up with Napstablook carrying on about Mettaton. only just starting. Suddenly, Papyrus heard a loud sob, and he looked around frantically.  
“SANS? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” Another sob. he could just make out Sans calling him, but it was hard to decipher.  
“SANS! I’M COMING UP THERE!” Papyrus got off the couch, and raced to Sans’s room.

Papyrus saw Sans on the floor, curled up into a ball. Sans was crying his eyes out, his soul glowing a somewhat sinister blue. Papyrus ran over to Sans, sitting next to him, scooping his smaller brother in his arms.  
“SANS? SANS! ARE YOU OKAY?”  
“i shouldn’t be worrying about this. i should just put an end to my doubts. i should just fucking kill myself.” Sans didn’t notice Papyrus was there for a few moments. Papyrus frowned a little at Sans swearing, but didn’t say anything. He held his older brother close, gently holding his head into his chest with one of his hands, his other hand rubbing Sans’s back.  
“this is all a j— p-papyrus! what are you doing? i don’t deserve any comfort.”  
“YES YOU DO, SANS. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, DECLARE THAT NO MATTER WHAT SITUATION YOU’RE IN, YOU WON’T BE ALONE, AND I’LL ALWAYS BE THERE FOR YOU TO FALL BACK ONTO IF YOU ARE IN NEED FOR ANY EMOTIONAL SUPPORT.”  
“i.. that’s..” Sans couldn’t finish his sentence, and just continued to sob for another long while.  
“NO NEED TO THANK ME, SANS.” Papyrus pulled his smaller brother closer to him, tolerating each shaky and painful sob. Sans finally wrapped his arms around his younger brother’s back, burying his face in the crook of Papyrus’s neck.

They both stayed there for another thirty minutes, and Sans finally calmed down. Sans pulled his face away and went to wipe the tears off his face, but Papyrus stopped it, let go of the hug and wiped the tears off himself.  
“thanks, bro..” Sans quietly said. When Papyrus finished, the older skeleton hugged him for another several moments, then let go.  
“ARE YOU FEELING OKAY NOW?” Papyrus looked down at his brother warmly, one of his hands resting on the top of the shorter skeleton’s head.  
“not completely, but… i am feeling a little better, i guess.” Sans forced a weak smile.  
“NOW LOOK, BROTHER. LATELY, YOU’VE BEEN DISTANCING YOURSELF FROM US, AND I’M BEGINNING TO GET A LITTLE CONCERNED. WOULD YOU LIKE TO TELL ME ANY PROBLEMS YOU MAY BE EXPERIENCING AT THE MOMENT?”  
"... i really don't want to tell you." Papyrus looked straight into Sans's eyes warmly.  
"PLEASE? I WANT TO BE THE BEST BROTHER I CAN, AND HELP YOU!"  
"but you won't understand.."  
"THAT'S OKAY. I'LL TRY MY BEST TO HELP EITHER WAY!" The two brothers were quiet for a few moments, then Sans spoke.  
“i guess i'll have to just blurt it out now so i don't end up holding onto it like a coward later. i… i’ve been in this state of just wanting to kill myself for a bit now. i’ve been feeling empty.. wait, empty doesn’t even BEGIN to describe how i’m feeling. i just really hate myself.” Papyrus looked at Sans sympathetically, and hugged Sans again.  
“SANS, I DON’T KNOW WHY YOU HATE YOURSELF, BUT YOU SHOULDN’T. I NEED YOU HERE, SANS. I WANT YOU HERE. I BELIEVE IN YOU, BROTHER!” Sans suddenly felt a particular feeling wash over him when his brother hugged him. A feeling he had been yearning to crave for a long time.  
A small feeling of hope and happiness. Not only was it just a general feeling, but it was hope and happiness in himself. Sans smiled, knowing that his brother would always be there for him when he needed him the most. Sans hugged his brother back.  
“you know what? that’s a good point. why should i go and kill myself if it means leaving the coolest brother in the world behind?” They both kept hugging eachother for a good two minutes, and then they finally let go. Papyrus held Sans’s shoulders, and looked into his eyes.  
“ARE YOU FEELING BETTER NOW?”  
“heaps.”  
“SHALL I GO AND START MAKING DINNER?”  
“probably.” They both got up, and walked out of Sans’s room, and down the stairs. Sans looked up at his brother, and smiled.  
“you’re the best. love ya, bro.”

 

 

Sans was laying in bed that night, a little restless, but still happy that his brother was there for him. He looked at the little yellow post-it note that was placed on his bedside table days ago that he hadn't read, and he decided to read it. He sat up in his bed, using his phone as a light, and he took the note, reading it.  
In a child's handwriting, it said  
"There won't be any more resets. I promise. -Frisk"  
Sans smiled, one of his hands covering his mouth as tears were already beginning to make their way to his eyes again.  
"papyrus was right. the human IS nice after all."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope it wasnt too bad???  
> if this gets lots of attention then I might just diddly darn have to make more :^)


End file.
